A World of Halves
by lncross1of7
Summary: **TILTE WILL CHANGE** This is an AU story with three OCs in it. (Don't like, don't read) Also everyone is one of three things in this world: A Human, an Animal, or a Halfling. Halflings that haven't been seen for centuries will return suddenly but will it be for better or for worse?
1. PROLOGUE: Basic Information

Prologue: Part One (Basic Information)

A.N. This is an AU story with three OCs in it. (Don't like, don't read) Also everyone is one of three things in this world: A Human, an Animal, or a Halfling. Keep reading if you want to know more.

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone but Kathlyn (the other OCs are owned by two friends.)

This is a place that has been plunged deep into the dark, blood-filled life of war for many eons. A place where the blood of the guilty **mixed freely** with the blood of the innocent and Equality was sought after like gold. This **was** a place where Humans and Animals lived in Harmony and Peace and communicated with each other well. This all was changed when the Humans began to see themselves as superior to their Animal counterparts. Soon, the Animals fought back. The Equality they so desperately sought was a prize just out of reach and they became consumed by their want for it. Dying for the prize they desired became nothing, as did _killing_ and _kidnapping_ those of the enemy race. Human scientists took their Animal prisoners and made them their test subjects. Making them change from pure Animals to partly Human. It was an outrage among the blood-thirsty enemies. A new race of people? Ones who are half Animal and half Human? Outrageous. Unthinkable. Utterly insane.

That is the story of how the Halflings came to be, a race born out of war and by hatred and torture. The Humans did not see them as equals either, in fact, to them; they were lower than the Animals. The Animals would have nothing to do with them. This upset the members of the new race and drove them to rebel. Turning from their brethren they fought against Human and Animals alike. Uncaring of whom or what they struck down in battle, so long as they did, they became warriors feared. Continuing the war for more than a century and more than doubling in number, despite the war.

The Humans came to fear the roar of a Tygerling, or the bone-chilling screech of a Batling. Avian, Grinling, and Foxling ambushes remained sickening reminders of the Animalistic traits of the Halflings. Soon the Animals turned on the Humans, betraying them to join their cousins and the fight for Equality was revived. The entire planet was covered in war and outrage, blood and loss, death and blades. The last fight in the war was led by a Grumbling, a Purrling, and a Growling; leading their Animal-Halfling army into the bloodiest victory of them all.

Nearly three hundred years have passed since their Equality was received, but they still bicker and argue. For years after the war they were forced to watch as their most courageous and battle-strong lines were brutally murdered into believed extinction. Tygerlings and Grinlings were believed to be extinct and not a soul as seen a Foxling for nearly 250 years.

But that all changed one day out in the forest….

TYPES OF HALFLINGS

*DOUBLINGS*

-HOWLING/TYGERLING-

Howlings are the tamer side of this doubling, while Tygerlings are the more dangerous side.

-HOWLING/GRINLINGS-

Once again, the Howlings are the tamer side, while the Grinlings are the more unpredictable side.

****This is the "sister" Doubling to the Howling/Tygerling!****

-SNOWLING/FOXLING-

Foxlings are the tamer part of 2 unpredictable sides, with Snowlings being the more dangerous.

*RETURNLINGS*

-AVAIN TO BATLING-

As an avian you are happy and your life is light.

As a Batling you are vengeful and your life is dark.

***This is the only Returnling known. ****

*NORMAL HALFLINGS*

-ATLANTIAN-

Half fish, half Human

-AVIAN-

Half bird, half Human

-BATLING-

Half bat, half Human

-FOXLING-

Half fox, half Human

-GRINLING-

Half cat, half Human

-GROWLING-

Half dog, half Human

-GRUMBLING-

Half bear, half Human

-HOPLING-

Half rabbit, half Human

-HOWLING-

Half wolf, half Human

-MEOWLING-

Half cat, half Human

****THIS IS THE FRIENDLY ONE!****

-OWLING-

Half owl, half Human

-PURRLING-

Half cat, half Human

****THIS IS THE FIERCE ONE!****

-SNOWLING-

Half snow leopard, half Human

-SPRINTLING-

Half cheetah, half Human

-TYGERLING-

Half tiger, half Human


	2. Meeting the Girls

Roy sat silently on the ground, a scowl on his face, ears pinned back. Obviously annoyed that his brothers had drug him out here. Dick was laying sprawled out in the grass, face down, arms and legs going all directions, wings stretched out above him. Wally, having tackled Dick and ran, was standing a good three feet away, was leaning over clutching his stomach and laughing so hard that there were tears in his eyes and making his long ears flop into his face.

"Wally. Shut. Up." Dick snapped as he stood.

"Sorry…..Dude….Can't…"Wally gasped.

"Why did we even come out here?" Roy grumbled.

"Because, my dear Speedy-" Dick began.

"QUIT CALLING ME THAT!" Roy shouted.

Suddenly they heard the sound of branches snapping, screaming, and two yells. The three boys ran towards the noise, each arriving within seconds of the other. Staring back at them were three girls. _Three Halfiling girls._

The tallest of the three was immediately the most threatening and drew their attention first. She looked to be about 5'5 and her slender but muscled frame had taken a fighting stance. Small pointed black ears were laid flat against her mid-length wavy black hair and her long skinny black tail thrashed from side to side. She wore a black dress that hit right at her knees, deep purple boots and a matching belt that held various small weapons. Overall she looked pissed, or ready for a fight. _Is she Purrling or Meowling? Roy questioned himself._ He returned his attention to the girl when he heard Dick squeak in surprise. Nothing had changed about her stance, though, they could see her claws extending and her bright green eyes flashing and hear a yowl coming from her throat. _Purrling, Roy thought, definitely a Purrling. Greeaaatt. _Purrlings are rare, no one has seen one in a long time. In fact, they were believed to be extinct.

After Wally had taken in all there was of the tall, dark, scary cat girl, he turned his attention to the slightly smaller cat girl behind her. She was kneeling by the smallest girl but look like she could be no taller than him. Small, round, brown and black spotted ears sat atop a perfectly windblown mess of brown hair. Her long, skinny tail matched her ears and laid curled around her knees. Her bright blue eyes were wide taking in each boy quickly before flitting back to the taller girl. She had a slender frame but something about her screamed **fast**. She wore a gray shirt with a orange vest, blue jeans, and gray, **reinforced** knee boots. _She has to be a speedster, Wally thought quickly, but she obviously isn't a Hopling…oh what were those called….SPRINTLINGS! Oh gosh she is a Sprintling. _Sprintlings were also a rare breed of Halfling. They were slowly dying out, very few were left on the planet.

Dick stayed safely behind Roy and away from the very terrifying cat. He peaked around him to take in each girl but his gaze lingered on the smallest. She was small,** tiny** even, and couldn't be taller than 5'1. Small pointed silver ears were nestled in a mess of wavy brown hair, twigs, and leaves; she had a slim, well muscled body which was followed by a fluffy silver tail, tipped in white._ That's not very cat-like, Dick pondered, she looks more fox-like. A Foxling! That's what she is! Cool. _She wore a purple off-shoulder tee with gray jeans and gray calve high boots, a purple belt was around her waist filled with many different kinds of knives and weapons, a sword was slung across her back. But all Dick could focus on was that she was a Foxling. A rarity, like the others, that hadn't been seen for centuries.

"Who are you?" Roy growled at them, living up to his breed.

"None of your business," the ebony girl hissed back.

"Just cooperate Bas. Fox can't run or fight if trouble starts." The Sprintling stated as she helped the smallest, "Fox", to her feet.

"Fine," She growled, "I'm Baset. That's Cheetah and the runt is Silver Fox."

"I'M NOT A RUNT!" Fox yelled.

"Those are your real names." Wally pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Soo?" Cheetah grinned, she liked the rabbit boy.

"GOOD GRIEF! YOUR ALL RIDICULOUS!" Fox yelled, impatient to get home, "I'm Kathlyn, that's Jessica and she is Mya. Now _**spill your names or spills your guts**_."

"Red Arrow, a.k.a. Roy. That's Kid Flash or Wally. And he is Robin or Dick." Roy pointed to each of them in turn.

"Why are you three in the forest?" Jessica question, curiosity was deciding to make her it's bitch today.

"Yeah. Nobody from the city comes into the wood 'cept to get lost and die." Kathlyn tapped her chin lightly, grinning as she reached the end of her sentence.

"'Cept is not a word, Fox. And both of you, be quiet. We need to think of a plan of how to get you home and on what to do with those three. Its getting dark." Mya looked at the two girls, then at the sky.

"They'll come with us," Kathlyn stared at them, "It's not like they make us any slower than we were going to be."

"Yeah with you being hurt and all." Jessica grinned at the little fox.

"Oh shut up will you." Mya rolled her eyes and with a snap of her fingers had a small flame dancing in her palm.

"That's cool!" Wally exclaimed.

It was dark when they finally reached the camp. Along the way they learned plenty about one another….

"Seriously! The only one you need to be afraid of is Mya!" Kathlyn grinned as Mya glared at her.

"Riiiggghhhhhtttt….." Dick drawled.

"I swear!" She cried out exasperated, throwing her head back and nearly knocking them over.

"Stop doing that!" Dick groaned as he steadied them, "That's the third time!"

"Next time I'll make sure ya'll fall!" Jess smirked, looking over her shoulder at them.

"No! You wouldn't!" Wally gasped dramatically.

"I will. Especially if they don't walk any faster!" Jess frowned.

"It's not my fault! I fell out of a tree!" Kate glared at her friend.

"Riggghhhhhttttt….you fell…." Jess smirked.

"By the way, how did that happen?" Roy looked over his shoulder at the little fox being supported by his baby brother.

"I heard someone yell while I was tree hopping and landed on a dead branch. It broke. I fell and you guys know the rest…."She turned her gaze to the trees around them.

"You know what?" Jess's eyes got wide.

"That we forgot to assess Emma's injuries right after we decided that they weren't a threat?" Mya smirked.

"Yeah." Jess groaned, putting her hands over her face.

"HA! Archy is going to kill you!" Kate giggled.

"Why just me What about My-never mind." Jess sighed.

"Um…" Wally raised his hand.

"Yeah Walls?" Roy shot his other brother a questioning glance.

"Who is Emma?" Wally rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh Tha-" Kate began.

"EEEEMMMMMMMMMMAAAAA!"

"Wance!"

"KKKKAAAATTTTTTIIIIIIIEEE!"

"KIT!"

"KAT!"

"JESS!"

"MYA!"

"YOUGUYSAREHOME!FINALLY!WHATTOOKYOUSOLONG?OOOOOH!WHOARETHEY?WHYARETHEYHERE?WHATSWRONGWITHAUNTIEKAY?ISSHEOKAY?AREYOUOKAY?"

"BART! Speak English." Mya rubbed her temples.

"Sorry Auntie M." the little ginger rabbit looked at the ground sheepishly.

"Katie…..are…are you okay?" A little ebony haired boy with worried blue eyes held onto the arm that wasn't around Dick's neck.

"Yes, Timmy," Katie ruffled his hair, "I'm fine."

"LIAR!" A little blonde girl cried, hugging Kate's legs, "If you were fine, you wouldn't need help standing!"

"Steph. I'm okay. Just a sprain." the tiny brunette sighed, patting the girl's head.

"Did Jess push you into a bush again?" demanded another ebony haired boy.

"WHAT? NO! Jason…."Kate laughed.

"It was one time and we were in a fightanditwastosaveherlife!" Jess rushed through the end.

"Soooo then what did happen, Baby Cousin?" A tall blonde, stormy gray eyed girl asked as she entered their pool of light.

"Why don't we go into camp and I'll tell everyone at the same time. Okay? Good." Kate didn't wait for an answer.

"You have a lot of nicknames." Dick mused aloud as soon as they were out of the others' earshot.

"Not all the kids can say my actual name, so they improvise." She said closing her eyes with a sigh.

"That doesn't explain Mya, Jess, and your cousin." he pointed out.

"Jess does it because she like cutting corners. Mya does it because I told her she was driving me crazy always calling me 'Kathlyn'. Archy does it because we try to drive each other crazy with them." She smiled softly.

All of the smaller children ran ahead of Mya, Archy, and Roy.

"So why didn't you just leave them?" Archy asked, a frown on her face.

"I'm not sure. Your cousin and her friend made that call." Mya frowned, her green eyes flickered over to Roy, her frown became a scowl.

"You know you didn't have to bring us. Dick's dad would have found us." Roy looked at each of the girls before watching the herd of small children race ahead of them.

"You would have been killed before anyone _good_ found you." Archy looked over at her cousin and Dick, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"If you guys hadn't…_found_…..us, someone of a _darker value_ would have and slain you, thinking you were one of _THEM_." Mya glowered.

"_Thanks_, then." Roy spat out, annoyed with how snippy they were getting.

Ironically, it was the two speedsters who were the last to enter.

"You all live here?!" Wally was in awe.

"Yeah. But you should see the Armory. Em', Mya, and Archy built it up. You would be floored by all the things they've _gotten_. Compared to that, this is _nothing_." Jess gave a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Are you serious? Dick would be in heaven." Wally smiled at the thought.

"I think he _already is_." Jess giggled, nodding her head in the direction of the smaller teens.

"What?!" Wally moved his gaze from the girl next to him to his baby brother.

Jess was right. Dick looked completely and purely overjoyed, but not with anything around him, more like anyone and she was the tiny foxling beside him. They were talking animatedly about a topic, that for once, Wally didn't want to know about.

"It's good that they make each other happy. For the time being, atleast." Jess said knowing that this conversation was going to get real serious real fast.

"What do you mean?" Wally frowned, not liking the idea of Dick being unhappy.

"You guys aren't staying here _forever. _And we aren't going to leave and _not come back. _This is our home and you three have homes where you are missed." Jess sighed, Kate wouldn't leave, no matter if it was her own happiness at stake.

"Oh." Wally's heart hit the ground, Dick wouldn't like it but he wouldn't leave Bruce or Alfred.

Both speedsters sighed, but then Jess grinned, a mischievous look on her face.

"Tag your it!" She yelled, running away at a speed Wally found exhilarating, at a speed that doesn't allow attachment.

"Not for long!" he took off after her.

A.N.: Archy is Artemis, btw. Just in case you don't know that. The next chapters are already in the works! Yay! Lol. I write most of my stories during my college classes on the days we aren't doing anything or in between said classes. Woo! Soooo… If you like please review and follow! J Reviews make me a happy camper! So do followers. :D


	3. Mya, Roy, and Archy: Why?

A.N. Woo Chapter Two! First off, this chapter is solely from Mya, Roy, and Archy. No commentary from Jess, Emma, Dick, and Wally…..yet. ;) You will be introduced to some of the other characters who live at the Camp. I know some of these aren't in the show yet or are dead in the show, but this is an AU so they LIVE! Also, each character has an…_ability_ that goes with their type of Halfling. Those will appear as the story progresses.

Disclaimer: I don't own DC. Yet.

Mya stood in the Camp Headquarters, listening to what the older members had to say about their current predicament. A predicament that Kathlyn had gotten them into again, Mya sighed. She could see Archy standing beside her with a smirk on her face, probably thinking the same thing Mya was. Archy's mother was sitting in the middle of the group of women. Ms. Paula had been in an _accident_ back when the Camp was still very young and had lost the use of her legs. Considering she is a Grumbling, whatever had injured her must have been strong. Ms. Paula's small round black ears caught every sound that went through the Camp. Nothing escaped those ears, not even her own daughter and niece could get past them. Mya thought about all this with a small smile on her face.

"Thank you Mya. We will speak with the other two soon." Ms. Paula nodded from her seat.

"Of course, Ms. Paula," Mya dipped her head to acknowledgement of the other women as she spoke.

"Come Mya. Why don't we take a walk?" the slim, black haired Purrling beside Paula smiled.

"In the dark?" she almost sounded hopeful, _Purrlings love the dark._

"But of course." The woman purred.

Even walking in the dark could not change Mya's mood, nor could it ease her torrent of thoughts. She was not happy, to be honest, she was furious. Why did they bring these _boys_ to camp? To their home? They are form the CITY! This was strange. They never did this before. Never brought home Halflings who had families, who could defend themselves, who were older and had _powers._ They only brought home orphans who had stumbled into the woods and gotten lost or, in Damian's case, had been dumped in the forest _by their parent. _So why these three boys? Mya stopped walking, her puzzled face drawing the attention of her mentor. Selena stopped by her student, by the nineteen year old who she thought of as her own.

"What's wrong Bas?" Selena asked, hoping the nickname would draw her out of her thoughts.

"The decision, Selena, the one Emma and Jess made about those _boys_. I do not understand it," she stated plainly.

"Ahhh…..well maybe Emma felt something you didn't and knowing Jess, she probably just went with it." Selena smiled at her fellow Purrling.

"MMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!" Emma's voice stopped the conversation in its tracks.

"Hmmm…..Dinah's going to come 'flying' by in a second, don't ya think?" Selena grinned at her own joke.

"Yep." Mya rolled her eyes at her mentor.

At that second, Dinah went soaring past, her canary yellow wings carrying her quickly toward her child. Selena and Mya followed her, only at a slightly slower speed. Upon arrival they were all met with a sight that was anything but threatening. At one of the many campfires was Emma and Jess, along with two of the new arrivals, Dick and Wally. Only Dick and Emma were being sat on by Wally and Jess. While the younger two tried to escape, the older two were simply grinning like they had won the lottery.

"Jess, why are you sitting on Emma?" Archy raised an eyebrow at the Sprintling.

"Because! She is always saying that I can never catch her and _I did._" Jess smiled triumphantly.

"Jess, Emma is hurt. Remember. She jumped on a dead branch and fell." Mya deadpanned.

"Oh." Jess's grin fell.

"GET OFF OF ME SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Emma and Dick screamed.

"Gotta go!" Jess and Wally yelled as they sped away.

Those left at the campfire just shook their heads.

Roy was confused. Why would they bring them here, to their camp, if they were so…..paranoid. Not only that but on the _word_ of the youngest. He had a feeling that they were keeping something from them. He just wasn't sure what, but he sure as hell was going to find out. That's when Roy got the feeling that Wally was doing something stupid and that Dick was going to kill him for it.

"MMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM !" Kathlyn yelled from where she was supposedly sitting with Dick.

Roy turned around to see what all the yelling was about, only to see that Dick and Kathlyn had completely disappeared from view. All he could see was Wally and Jessica, grinning like they had just received a lifetime supply of ice cream. Roy sighed; he had a feeling that they had a hand in the Dick and the fox's disappearance.

Archy wasn't confused, she wasn't furious either. She wasn't anything, at least not at the moment. She was trying to figure out what it was her cousin had _seen_ in those three boys. What had made her decide to bring them here and why Jess would agree with her. The two are best friends but they argue and bicker about the stupidest things and that decision should have been one of those arguments. But it wasn't, Jess agreed with Emma. Mya was right. This is strange, even for Emma and Jess. The unusualness of this whole situation was confusing. It didn't help that Emma was injured and that all the younger kids, minus a few, were going crazy from worry and excitement. Emma was currently teaching more than half of them to throw knives and bladed disks, how to defend themselves with various things. She, herself, was teaching them how to use various other weapons. Mya has been teaching them how to hide in the trees and blend in with their surroundings. Poor Jess had been tasked with teaching little Bunny Bart how to control his speed and use it to his advantage. She looked up when she heard noise, smiling when she saw who it was.

"Damian! What are you doing over here?" Archy laughed as the boy gave her a dirty look.

"Wrock, where ish Wance?" The smallest ebony haired child in the Camp stated as clearly as he could.

"She is over at one of the fires. Did Jason not take you to her?" She frowned, that isn't like Jason.

"Todd ish buwsy," The child frowned stretching his small black wings out behind him.

"MMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM MMMMMM!" Emma's yell broke through the silence and drew their attention to the fires.

"Maybe we should go check out what's wrong," Archy frowned as she picked up Damian.

A.N.: I hope you guys enjoy chapter two! I'm already working on Chapter three! WooHOO! Although don't expect the chapters to continue to be updated as quickly as they have been so far...

Review PLEASE!


	4. Friendlies?

A.N. - Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had horrible writer's block! .

Disclaimer: Still don't own DC

Dick didn't understand. First they bring us to their home; then avoid us, run from us, or give us the cold should. _'It's almost like they don't want to get attached.' _Dick's gaze moved from the fire to take in his surroundings. The camp was neat, orderly, almost like it had been here for a while. He saw a number of tents clustered to one side and on the other side a lake. In the center was a large rock formation, it had many openings and appeared to be the camp's "Headquarters". Behind it was a long wooden building surrounded by different kinds of, what appeared to be, practice fields. _'The long build must be an armory of some sort." _He was pulled from his musings by a soft laugh.

"That's the HQ and that is the armory," she smirked at him, "Mya, Archy, and I built it from the ground up."

"Cool," he grinned, _weapons were things he loved to tinker with._

The smile was quickly replaced by a frown. _**Why bring them here?**_ echoed through his mind.

"Why did you bring us here?" his mouth acted before his brain told it to.

"Because…" she began, unsure of how to tell him, "Y-you guys are…are friendlies."

"What's a friendly?" Wally popped up out of seemingly nowhere.

"Friendlies are you guys. Nice Halfling city slickers, who aren't trying to kill us, kidnap us, marry us, or turn us into…into…." Jess struggled to remember the last part.

"Entertainment attractions." Emma sighed and began to twist and move her injured foot to test it.

"Yeah those! You guys aren't interested in all that." Jess grinned.

"Really? But how could you tell?" Dick's eyes widened.

"Ummmm….." Emma seemed nervous.

"Because she can see it! Or is it feel it?" Jess looked over at Emma confused.

"See it." She wrinkled her nose.

"How?" Wally leaned in closer.

"One good look at you ey-" Jess began.

"Into your eyes, at your soul." Emma glared at her best friend.

"Right. Then she knows _everything."_ Jess grinned eerily.

"Everything?" the boys gulped.

"Yeah. It's my 'special Halfling ability'," she rolled her eyes; "Jess's is that she can see good and evil auras."

"REALLY?!" Wally exclaimed.

"Yeah." Jess blushed.

"What are yours?" Kate looked up at them.

"Ummmmmm….We don't know?" Wally sputtered, while Dick looked away.

"You don't know?!" Jess exclaimed.

"No?" Dick said questioningly.

"Um….Jess. They really don't know." Emma's eyes widened.

"Really?!" Jess looked at Wally.

Dick and Emma shared a mischievous look.

"No."

Now it was Jess and Wally's turn to share such a look. Then they dove forward, tackling the smaller Halfling pair to the ground.

"Get off!" Dick attempted to push Wally off.

"Jess. I'm going to scream if you don't get off." Emma growled.

"You wouldn't do such a thing Eeeeemmmmmmmaaaaaa." Jess mocked.

"MMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!" she screamed.

"Nice. I dou-"Jess began.

Suddenly a tall blonde woman with canary yellow wings stood in front of them. Blazing blue eyes immediately became amused. Dick and Wally assumed that this Avian woman was Kathlyn's mother.

Later at the HQ:

"So why did you decide to bring them here?" Selena questioned.

"They're friendlies. So are their friends and families." Emma stated calmly.

"Jess, you didn't argue with on this decision. Why?" Dinah asked.

"I trust her. She's my best friend. I know that her reasons are good, even if _I haven't heard them_." Jess grinned sideways at Emma.

Emma shot Jess a "oh my gosh your so cheesy" look.

"Anyways, how are you feeling my niece?" Paula smiled at the girls.

"Much better now that I can walk by myself!" Emma grinned.

All three older women laughed.

**Little did they know that the girls were keeping a **_**secret**_** from them.**

KATHLYN

Now that she can move she had a lot of work to do. A LOT of work.

"TIM! JAY! STEPH! CASS!" She screamed for the Avian children.

"Yes?" Steph smiled innocently up at her.

"Come on kiddos. Training time." She grinned at the four groaning kids.

"What are we going to do today?" Tim questioned nervously.

"THROWING KNIVES!" Jay yelled.

"SWORDS PLAY!" Steph hollered.

"Nope." Kathlyn laughed.

"Tree hopping?" Cass smiled shyly while sharing an excited look with Tim.

"Yes." Kathlyn grinned mysteriously as Tim whooped.

JESSICA

Jessica grinned as she heard the whoops and yells coming from Emmie's group of Avian trainees. A small frown soon appeared as she remembered what her task for the day was.

"Come on Bart," She sighed, "Time to train."

"Okay! What are we doingtoday?" The little Hopling grinned as his words ran together.

"Dodging," Jess groaned, she hated dodging.

"Oooooo….sounds crash!" Bart whooped before dashing ahead.

DICK AND WALLY

They hadn't seen anyone all day. Mya and Archy had disappeared, and so had Roy. Jess and Emma where with the kids, but even they were nowhere to be seen, or heard. The three adults in the camp were in the HQ, deciding when and how they would get home. This meant they were free to wander about the camp.

"Hey Walls." Dick grinned as a breeze ruffled his hair and feathers.

"Yeah dude?" Wally's ears perked up as he looked around the camp.

"Let's go explore the training area." Dick pointed out the weapons bunker as the sky began to cloud over.

"Hell yeah dude!" Let's go!" Wally took off; only to return to Dick's side and make sure he kept in speed with him.

As the boys explored the area they heard something, or someone, yell. Suddenly all five of the "missing" children came flying (and running) towards them. Soon after them came Emma and Jess, backs towards the Camp, watching the woods. Once they were inside the walls they took off towards the HQ, leaving the boys one thing to worry about.

_**The Camp is under attack.**_

A.N.- Dun dun dun! O.O don't worry. Next Chapter will be up much much MUCH sooner!


	5. Friends or Foe? Or Just Plain Stupid?

A.N.- I suck at fight scenes. Just go with it okay. -_-

Disclaimer: Still don't own.

Dick and Wally allowed themselves to be lead to the HQ by the younger children. Upon entering they found Roy, but were more surprised to hear what the four girls and three adults of the Camp were saying.

"Kate, you and Archy hide in the trees and ambush them from above. Mya, find the leader and ambush them from the ground. Jess distract and bring all unconscious or _surrendered _prisoners to the HQ," Paula commanded.

"What about you three?!" Roy snarled, "You're the adults! Why send out four teenages?!"

"We will prepare holding cells and begin questioning as Jess brings in prisoners. Also girls, we want them all _alive," _Paula deadpanned, ignoring the furious snarls and yowls coming from the girls.

"Yes Mrs. Paula," Mya and Jess responded politely.

"Yes Auntie." Kate grinned maliciously.

"Yes Mom." Archy rolled her eyes.

"Go get ready girls." Dinah smiled while Selena lead to little ones away.

Kate swung her swords in wide arcs, double checking them before replacing them in their sheaths. She had plenty of throwing knives and, just in case, a bow and quiver full of arrows. She grinned as she pulled up her hood. Blue-violet eyes glinted with something dark and hidden as she locked gazes with her best friend. Both thinking the same thing and knowing it.

Today a secret just might be _revealed._

Archy looked through her quiver checking for a faulty arrow. She double checked her bowstring and made sure her hunting knives were in place. With a slight nod at Mya, she pulled up her hood and signaled her cousin.

"You ready, Arch?" Kate grinned at her.

"Sure am ShortStop." She smirked.

"Lets go then." Kate rolled her eyes and took off.

This is what Artemis lived for. The pure adrenaline rush, to see her cousin and friends working as a unit. _Perfect._

Mya growled as she checked her claws then tested her reflexes. With a satisfied smirk she set out for her own hiding place, thinking the whole way.

At her signal all _hell _would break loose, and she _loved _it.

Jess checked her boots and goggles then quickly, while there was no one to see her, _focused_ on an apple across the room. Within seconds the apples was in Jess' hand.

'Phew. Kate's right. I should practice my _telepathy_ more.' Jess thought as she took a bite out of the apple.

With a shrug she took off to join the others, ready to distract the enemy.

Little did she know that three pairs of curious eyes had seen the _whole_ thing.

Once all the girls were in place, Baset gave a soft yowl, sending Silver Fox and Artemis into action. The group below were startled, but fought back for a while. Surprising the girls, yet not affecting their fighting in the least.

Bruce, Ollie and Barry had discovered that the boys were missing and took off immediately. Calling the Team and meeting with them to start the search, despite all of Bruce's protests. M'gann had scanned for their minds in the forest for four hours before she finally found them. It took them an additional five hours to find the area where she had felt them. That's when they heard the sounds of children laughing.

Barry dashed off before anyone could stop him, only to have his hopes dashed when his nephew was not among the children. When he went to approach them, _they ran_.

"Children! Five small ones and two teenagers!" Barry exclaimed, "And they ran away!"

"Maybe they were taught 'Stranger Danger'." Ollie laughed, whilst Bruce rolled his eyes.

"Or maybe they thought you were going to attack them." Kaldur mused aloud.

"And they ran for reinforcements!" Barry yelled, pointing at Kaldur.

"That means we should be prepared for anything." Bruce monotone, looking up at the trees around them.

"Did anyone hear that?" Conner spoke up.

"I didn't hear nothing!" Raquel threw her arms up, frustrated.

"Hear what?" Ollie turned to face the Kyrptonian Growling.

"A yowl. A cat's yowl." Conner deadpanned, not giving any further information.

"Cat? Barry did yo-" Ollie dodged an arrow, while Bruce ducked under a kick.

A hooded figure took off towards Kaldur and the team, while three more arrows drove the men back.

"What the?" Barry yelled as he was pushed forwards,"Its YOU!"

The girl's small cat-like ears flattened as she stuck her tongue out before she ran off.

"THAT WAS ONE OF THE TEENAGERS!" Barry yelled, pointing in the direction she ran.

"Really?" Ollie stared at where Barry was pointing, not fully believing him.

"Focus. They believed we were attacking them and brought reinforcements." Bruce looked around cautiously.

That's when another cat girl took out Ollie with a simple leg swipe and quick kick to the head. Before either men could react, she was gone. All that was left of her was an eerie chuckle. That's when Barry's mysterious girl reappeared. Grabbing both men's attention and then dashing between them. Barry lunged for her, but ended up nearly taking out Bruce. While they were distracted, she grabbed Ollie. Barry was still down when the eerie cat girl delivered a kick to the back of his head. Before she disappeared, the other girl had returned. Bruce decided it would be his best course of action to surrender. These girls could know where his son and his friends are.

"I surrender." He frowned at the word, briefly wondering how the team was doing.

The remaining team members were surrounded by a ring of flaming arrows and it was taking its toll on Kaldur and M'gann. Upon realizing that Conner and Raquel were having trouble holding off the smaller girl and that they were going to get out of this unscathed if he didn't call for one soon, Kaldur called for a surrender. With a huff, the girl signaled for her partner and they began to prepare to transport them to their hideout.

The four present members of Young Justice wondered how their resident bird and rabbit were doing. And if they were even _alive….._

**a.n. – Did I just make a cliff hanger?! :O hot damn I think I have. I am working of Chapter 5 but don't expect much until my Finals in my classes are done. But you can check out my deviantart if you want to see pictures of Mya, Jess, Kate, and much more! Lol.**

** - there it be! Enjoy!**

**OH! Btw, please please please please follow? Favorite? Review? If you do Kate and Jess will shower you with hugs! :D YAY!**


End file.
